Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to take pictures and capture video, as well as listen to music. Often, the images, video, and music are not stored on a user's device, but made available over a network from a server. This allows a user access to virtually all of the images and video she has ever captured, as well as vast amounts of music either owned by the user or available from a music source, such as a streaming service. Such an overwhelming amount of music and pictures can make it time consuming and difficult for a user to decide which music and/or images to view.